Providers of vehicle insurance generally seek to determine an insurance policy premium that is appropriate given the risk of losses recognizable under the policy. It is understood among insurance providers that certain driver gesture behaviors, such as those related to a driver's hand or head movements while driving, may affect or impact the likelihood of a recognizable loss. For example, someone who drives with one hand while texting with another is more likely to be distracted and thus more likely to incur a recognizable loss (e.g., causing a crash) than someone who does not text while driving. As such, insurance providers would like to assign a more positive rating and offer lower premiums for a given level of coverage to drivers who demonstrate gesture behaviors that correspond to a lower risk of loss. On the other hand, for those drivers who demonstrate gesture behaviors that correspond to a higher risk of loss, insurance providers would like to assign a more negative rating and dispense higher premiums for the same level of coverage.
Unfortunately, many insurance providers do not have an accurate way of determining driver gesture behaviors of a driver. In some cases, the driver may be asked to provide information regarding gesture behaviors by responding to various queries or surveys. However, information gathered in this manner is often fraught with inaccuracy and/or is limited in scope. Moreover, some driver gesture behaviors that affect the likelihood of losses may not be well characterized, and in any case may be difficult to obtain or assess based on questionnaires. As a result, insurance ratings and premiums determined for the driver (or policy holder) may be poorly correlated with the true risk of loss associated with the driver.